A Birthday Treasure Map
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Olivia goes on a birthday trip of a lifetime. EO . . . Major fluff alert!


**Title: A Birthday Treasure Map**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Olivia goes on a birthday trip of a lifetime. EO**

**Disclaimer: My birthday & Christmas I coming up . . . Maybe Dickie will be nice and let them play with me for a while!**

**A/N: This idea popped into my head while I was trying to fall asleep, and it wont go away! Major fluff alert!!!!**

A Birthday Treasure Map

Olivia had been depressed all day. She never liked her birthday, but she did want someone to remember. Well, not just any someone, her boyfriend. She had been with him the whole day and he hadn't said anything that even hinted to the fact that he remembered.

It was 5:30 and she was the only one left in the precinct. She was tired and just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep. She thought he loved her like she loved him, but after he totally ignored the fact she was sad all day, she didn't think that he felt the same anymore. She walked to her locker, put in the combination and opened the creaky metal door. Suddenly a note fell out. She picked it up and smiled once she read what it said.

_Go to the place where we first met._

_-EJS_

She gathered her things and walked toward the captain's office. As she got closer to the door, she saw another note taped to the door.

_Go to the place where we first met: Cragen's Office_

_Now, go to the place where our first date dinner was set._

_-EJS_

She smiled again. She was kicking herself for thinking the way she was earlier. She couldn't believe that she ever doubted him. She left the precinct and walked toward the small restaurant/bar down the street, Meloni's. She got there and asked the hostess if there was a note left for her. The hostess smiled and handed her another card.

_Go to the place where we first met: Cragen's Office_

_Go to the place where our first date dinner was set: Meloni's_

_Now, go the place where I thank God he sent you from above._

_-EJS_

Olivia left the small restaurant and walked toward the Catholic Church he attended every Sunday. She was about to open the doors when a note taped to the door caught her eye. She grinned and turned it over.

_Go to the place where we first met: Cragen's Office_

_Go to the place where our first date dinner was set: Meloni's_

_Go the place where I thank God he sent you from above: St. Steven's_

_Now, go to the place where we first made love._

_-EJS_

Olivia skipped down the stairs of the church and walked toward her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked inside. There was a note sticking out from between two mailboxes and had her name printed on one side. She flipped it over and read the now familiar lines:

_Go to the place where we first met: Cragen's Office_

_Go to the place where our first date dinner was set: Meloni's_

_Go the place where I thank God he sent you from above: St. Steven's_

_Go to the place where we first made love: Your Apartment_

_An 'X' will mark the final spot_

_In our favorite place, where we connected the dots_

_-EJS_

Olivia smiled. She could only think of one place that that clue could mean. She raced out of her apartment building and ran toward the 1-6 precinct. She ran up the front stairs and went straight for the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button for the top floor and waited. The doors finally opened and she made her way to the stairs that lead to the roof. One the door that opened to the roof was a card, similar to all the rest, but much simpler.

_X_

_-EJS_

Olivia couldn't help the smile that formed on her face once again. She opened the door to the roof and gasped at what she saw. There were white Christmas lights hang up, that gave the roof a romantic glow, a small table meant for two near the edge, facing the city skyline, on the table sat a vase with one single rose and another note. She made her way to the table and pick up the note. She read what it said and her hand instantly flew to her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes and she could barely keep her knees from giving out. She then noticed the small words at the bottom of the card and did as they instructed.

_Olivia Benson,_

_I love you so much. You could never imagine how wonderful you make me feel and how lucky I feel to be part of your life. I thank God everyday for sending you to me and allowing me to express to you all the love and devotion that you deserve. You are wonderful, and beautiful, and intelligent, and the best damn cop I have ever seen._

_Will You Marry Me?_

_-EJS_

_PS – Turn around_

When Olivia turned around, she couldn't believe what she saw. Elliot was behind her on one knee with an elegant diamond ring in his hand. He smiled at her and raised his eye brow.

"So, will you?" he asked.

Olivia nodded and continued to cry happy tears, "YES! Of course!" she exclaimed when she was able to speak again.

Elliot smiled that smile that always melted her heart and stood up. He placed the ring on her finger and brought her against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion and love that he felt for her.

"I love you," he said when the broke apart.

"I love you too," she answered.

At that moment, Olivia knew that she would never doubt the love that this man possessed for her and knew in her heart that she was truly the luckiest woman in the world.

**A/N2: I know, I know…What can I say, I like clouds, so I made this extra fluffy!! Review!!!**


End file.
